


Retazos de historias

by Choi_Lee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, recuentos de la vida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Lee/pseuds/Choi_Lee
Summary: Serie de drabbles.🌸Única pareja IwaOi.🌸 10 drabbles.🌸 Au - canon.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	1. Bajo la lluvia

Esto no podía pasarle, no a él, no este día, no justamente este día.

Iwaizumi Hajime bufó golpeándose la frente contra el vidrio del edificio que daba una vista espectacular a toda la ciudad de Tokio, se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo y solo quería morir cuando un terrible rayo golpeó el cielo iluminando todo a su paso, produciendo que la ciudad y cada uno de sus habitantes diera un pequeño salto de lo fuerte que este sonó.

Está bien, por ahí no toda la ciudad, tal vez un tercio, o un cuarto, o tal vez solo a él.

Apretando la taza donde pocos segundos antes vertió una cantidad considerada de café, le echó un vistazo a la oficina que ocupaba poco iluminada a estas horas de la tarde, pero no era a causa de la hora. Más bien por el horrendo día.

Iwaizumi no solía quejarse por el clima. No le molestaba que hubiera un tormenta en donde parecía que el cielo quería caerse y destruir toda la ciudad con furia, no claro que no, no era específicamente una queja.

La molestia era que por tres días seguidos había llevado el paraguas a la oficina, y justamente hoy que decidió no llevarlo consigo mismo ¿Qué sucedía? diluviaba.

¿Mala suerte? Tal vez.

¿El meteorólogo del noticiero era un imbécil? Sí, ojalá y lo despidieran.

Lo peor era que su jodido auto estaba en reparación, por lo que había estado utilizando el transporte público. Quejándose guardo todas sus pertenencias dentro del bolso que llevaba para trabajar, su mochila seguramente también se mojaría.

Joder, odiaba todo.

Saliendo de la oficina, saludo a la secretaria que inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

La odiaba, ella si tenía un paraguas.

No queriendo enojarse con ella, se metió al elevador antes que las puertas se cerraran. Tropezó contra el pecho de alguna persona que estaba en el lugar, al no querer perder el elevador sus tontos pies se enredaron haciéndolo sentir ridículo, murmurando unas disculpas, se sonrojo cuando levantó la vista hacia uno de los nuevos junior de la empresa.

Dios, Hajime era su superior y quedó como un tonto en aquel momento.

Las cosas no podían ir peor ¿acaso era uno de esos días dónde la galaxia conspiraba contra él?

Murmurando unas disculpas, se situó al lado del joven contando los segundos hasta que el elevador llegó a planta bajo y se apresuró a salir, no olvidándose de saludar al nuevo empleado con una pequeña reverencia.

Cuando salió del edificio contó hasta diez mentalmente para no maldecir, decidido a no mojarse mucho recorrió varios pasos por los balcones de los edificios, procurando correr cuando no había ninguna superficie en la cual cubrirse.

Claro que sus intentos no surtieron mucho efecto, tenía la mitad de sus pantalones empapados y empezaba a tener frío. El ceño se le frunció como era cotidiano en él, cerrando los ojos dejó que las furiosas gotas le mojaran los cabellos, cosa que no duró por mucho tiempo mas.

Su boca se torció en una mueca, desvió la vista encontrándose con el junior con el que había tropezado en el ascensor y un enorme paraguas cubriéndolo a ambos.

— Iba a decirle que podíamos compartir el paraguas si gustaba, pero usted salió muy rápido, Iwaizumi-san.

— ¿Ah?

— Lo lamento, soy Oikawa Tōru. Usted está a cargo de mi entrenamiento.

Iwaizumi asintió aturdido, claro que lo recordaba. Era el bonito chico de ojos grandes, sonrisa brillante y cabellos castaños, todos en el piso suspiraban por él, Hajime no era la excepción.

— ¿Le molesta compartir el paraguas, Iwaizumi-san?

“Iwaizumi-san”

Podría partirle un rayo y moriría feliz.

Negó con la cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa al joven, envolvió la mochila con sus brazos sintiéndose tímido de un momento a otro. Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, ocultó una sonrisa cuando Oikawa hablaba y hablaba sin parar de lo emocionado que estaba de pasar la etapa de entrenamiento.

Iwaizumi suspiró sintiéndose un poquito, pero un poquito feliz de haberse olvidado el paraguas. 

Debía ver las cosas positivas de las cosas ¿No?


	2. Hasta el fin del mundo

Bufo balanceando los pies de manera aburrida, hacía rato que se encontraba sentado en aquel columpio. Hacía mucho calor, pero demasiado para ser solo los primeros días de primavera, aunque su madre le advirtió que no saliera a jugar, él no quiso hacerle caso. Ahora, sentado ahí no tenía ni fuerzas para moverse. Una gota de sudor se desprendió de su cabello, cayendo por la cien y siguiendo un largo recorrido hasta meterse dentro de la remera demasiada sudada para su gusto.

Ugh, estaba sudando.

Era el único idiota que estaba a las tres de la tarde en el parque, menudo idiota, sí.

Tanteó el bolsillo de su pantalón buscando el teléfono móvil, hizo una mueca de asco al sentir como la pantalla estaba húmeda, tonto Oikawa; ni siquiera se había llevado una botella de agua. Buscando entre los contactos, sonrió cuando encontró el contacto de su mejor amigo, solo esperaba que le contestara.

Dos pitidos y al tercero escucho la voz de él.

— ¡Iwa-chan! ¡Iwa-chaaaan! Oikawa se está deshidratando.

— ¿Ah? ¿Dónde estás?

— ¡Iwa-chan, estoy en el parque!

Cerró los ojos tirándose en el pasto cuando escucho el regaño de Hajime.

— ¡Si no vienes moriré!

Y cortó la llamada, con un puchero en los labios se quejó haciendo el esfuerzo para poder levantarse, se sobo la rodilla al notar un raspón y todo el pasto cortado pegado a sus prendas. Era muy molesto, no estaba seguro de que Iwaizumi viniera por él, su Iwa-chan no vivía lejos pero hacia demasiado calor, seguro que su amigo estaba demasiado cómodo en su casa y con el aire acondicionado, ya se lo imaginaba.  
Cansado corrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacia el banco más cercano, procurando que este estuviera situado en la sombra. Cuando llegó a dicho lugar, se acostó en el dejando el brazo sobre la frente, tratando de sacarse algo del sudor. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, solo despertó ante el zarandeo de un lado a otro de su cuerpo. Abriendo los ojos de apoco, los volvió a cerrar ante el rayo de sol que entro directamente a su campo de visión.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Quién es?

Escuchó la risa de la persona que lo miraba parado frente a él, unas gotas de agua fresca cayeron sobre su rostro, se frotó los ojos terminando de abrirlos por completos, haciéndose sombra con el brazo para poder mirar mejor.

— ¿Iwa-chan?

— ¡Idiota! Estas muy rojo.

— ¡Iwa-chaaan, viniste! ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Iwaizumi rodo los ojos malhumorado, se sentó al lado del castaño alzando las piernas de este dejándolas sobre su regazo, Oikawa aún estaba recostado. Le pasó la botella de agua para que al menos se hidratara un poco.

— No iba a dejarte morir, tonto.

Tōru sonrió mientras bebía de la botella de agua que Iwaizumi había traído, ocultando el sonrojo de sus mejillas aunque estas ya estuvieran como dos tomates a causa del sofocante calor.


	3. Crush

Mordió la punta del lápiz viendo a su crush, pretendía ser disimulado; aunque Hanamaki le decía que era demasiado —muy, mucho— obvio. Estaban a media clase de matemáticas y era aburrido. Visualizó el pizarrón lleno de números frotándose los ojos luego, tratando de ocultar un bostezo que no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar.

Distraídamente miraba a Oikawa que copia y copiaba, suspiró embobado con aquel perfil, miro los labios ajenos, aquellos que durante las prácticas de vóley le llamaban la atención. Estaba seguro que Oikawa los humectada, no podían ser así de brillantes y llamativos. 

Suspiró, desearía besar aquellos labios.

Hanamaki lo codeo molestándolo.

— Ya ¿Acaso tienes quince? Acabas de suspirar como una niña.

— Tenemos quince, Hanamaki.

Frunció el ceño sin entender aquel chiste que de gracioso no tenía nada.

— Arruinas todos mis chistes ¿Por qué eres mi amigo?

Escucho a su mejor amigo bufar y decir cosas que realmente no le importaban. Volvió su concentración a aquel chico que le robaba los suspiros, lo observó levantarse con gracia cuando fue llamado por el profesor, dictándole que resolviera el ejercicio escrito en la pizarra. Oikawa sonrió parado frente a la clase, luego el profesor lo llamó a él.  
Mordiendo la punta del lápiz nuevamente, fue hacia el frente, parándose al lado del chico castaño. 

Oikawa Tōru lo miro de reojo. 

Iwaizumi Hajime se puso nervioso. 

Una gotita de sudor le cayó por el costado de la frente, haciendo una mueca con los labios se llevó la mano al cuello inconscientemente.

Estaba nervioso, sí. 

No era la primera vez que estaba alrededor del chico alto, hacia una semana las actividades deportivas habían empezado y Oikawa a viva voz informo que estaba buscando la posición de setter, Hajime quería ser rematador, si las cosas funcionaban bien ellos trabajarían juntos en aquellos tres años, de solo pensarlo la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. 

Estaba a solo un paso de su crush, dueño de sus suspiros, y dueños de todas sus masturbaciones matutinas. No le daba pudor admitir esta última parte, pero prefería guardárselas para él mismo, excepto por Hanamaki, él solo sabía todo lo que Iwaizumi hacía, aun no entendía el porqué.

El profesor les indicó proceder a realizar los ejercicios copiados, Oikawa asintió e inmediatamente tomó la tiza. Iwaizumi lo imitó, pensando un poco. No era muy difícil el cálculo, en pocos minutos lo resolvió y el castaño igual, con la aprobación del profesor ambos fueron de vuelta a sus asientos.

Esta vez Hajime se sorprendió cuando Oikawa lo miro, su crush le sonrío tímidamente antes de bajar la mirada, después de eso no pudo apartar la vista del castaño en ningún momento. Esperaba el momento en que el dueño de sus suspiros lo mirara nuevamente, si debía rezar lo haría.

La campana de finalización de la clase sonó, era la última hora así que solo metió las cosas dentro de su mochila, su amigo salió primero tras el culo de Matsukawa. Volteando los ojos salió del salón, un tiro a su uniforme lo detuvo a medio pasillo, virando el rostro se encontró con aquellos ojos tan hermosos como las luciérnagas, demasiado brillantes, demasiado hermosos, demasiado todo.  
— Yo...

Oikawa mantenía en su rostro aquella sonrisa brillante, aquella en la que las esquinas de su boca de alzaban en armonía, formando una mueca fantástica, apreciarla era todo un gusto. Apretaba las correas de la mochila mientras se balanceaba con torpeza. 

— Sí. 

Hajime soltó el monosílabo por puro instinto. 

— ¿Ah?

— Digo… podemos ir juntos, somos vecinos.

— Oh. — Oikawa se cubrió la boca soltando una risa. — Claro, podemos ir juntos, aunque quería saber si podíamos entrenar un poco.

— Creo... que sí.

Oikawa suspiro agitando la mano en un parloteo cuando ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección al gimnasio, según el castaño estaba un poco nervioso ya que no se conocían muy bien y no quería sonar algo mandón al pedir que entrenaran un día en el cual tenían libre. Lo único que Hajime podía hacer era seguirle el paso y asentir con la cabeza varias veces, Oikawa podría ser hermoso pero no se callaba por un solo segundo.

Aquella tarde Iwaizumi Hajime empezó a ser llamado: Iwa-chan. 

Iwaizumi lo odio y a la misma vez lo amo.


	4. Primera vez

Las primeras veces nunca se olvidan, Oikawa estaba seguro de eso, nunca podría olvidar la primera vez que sus labios tocaron los de Iwaizumi. Fue torpe, inexperto y llenos de temores. La sorpresa de ambos y la mirada que Hajime le dio luego de que ellos se separaron sin entender lo que habían hecho, si quiera entendían lo que sucedía en aquel momento. El primer beso no fue más que un arrebato, entre enojos y gritos. El primer beso fue un suplicio de aquello sentimientos que no se entienden y necesitan ser liberados.

El primer amor, las primeras experiencias, los primeros temores en cuanto a la relaciones.

Tōru lo mantenía presente en su memoria, siempre que buscaba entre sus recuerdos llegaba a ese, el cual le sacaba una sonrisa en cualquier lugar físico en el que se encontrara, la situación había sido cómica, cuando se ponía a pensar en aquello sentía vergüenza de su comportamiento, el cuello se le colocaba rojo y el tinte rosa de sus mejillas se hacía presente para acentuar aún más la situación.

La rutina luego de finalizar el entrenamiento consistía en ir a los vestuarios, cambiarse, hablar con los chicos de cosas triviales parados a la salida de la puerta del colegio, hasta que Hajime se cansaba de su palabrerío y con un codazo en el brazo le hacía entender que quería irse y él se estaba tardando demasiado en despedirse.

— ¿Por qué estás tan malhumorado, Iwa-chan? ¿Sabías que si frunces el ceño seguido te saldrán arrugas antes de los treinta? Lo leí en internet.

— Tú lees pura basura, no me sorprende que sepas datos inútiles.

Iwaizumi había bufado agitando la mano, Oikawa rodó los ojos ante la antipatía de su mejor amigo, aquello era costumbre pero últimamente Hajime solía estar de peor humor y él no entendía, no sabía, el chico de cabellos negros solo lo insultaba y le gritaba para terminar yéndose cuando trataba de indagar.

— Como sea. —Aquel día tampoco estaba con demasiado humor, cada musculo de su cuerpo dolía, los entrenamientos cada vez se intensificaban más producto del próximo torneo, así que escuchar los malos tratos de su amigo no le apetencia. — No necesito que me sigas.

— Somos vecinos, no te sigo.

— ¡Entonces no me gusta que seamos vecinos!

Oikawa bufo agitando los brazos en un arranque infantil en donde empezaba a quejarse que las cosas que no le gustaban de Iwaizumi, el chico moreno se dedicaba a ignorarlo con un deje de irritación. Entonces Tōru se giró apuntándolo con el dedo índice cuando sus pies se poraron frente a su casa al llegar a esta.

— Últimamente estas muy raro, Iwa-chan.

— ¡Tú eres el raro! No te tolero.

— ¡Pues yo tampoco, mal amigo!

— ¡No me digas amigo, idiota!

— ¡¿Entonces cómo te digo!?

Lo que escucho fue el famoso de gruñido de Iwaizumi antes que todo se volviera un caos en su cabeza, lo registrado fue como Hajime lo tomaba de los hombros ejerciendo fuerza, Iwa-chan lo miraba entre enojado y como si estuviera conteniéndose. Oikawa recuerda que actuó por instinto propio, Iwaizumi estaba demasiado cerca, _muy cerca_ de su rostro, entonces se abalanzó contra él sellando ambas bocas en un roce de labios, aquello se sintió más como un golpe entre bocas, ambos jadearon y se separaron.

— T-tú, idiota.

Oikawa cerró los ojo con fuerza esperando un golpe de parte del chico apático, lo que sintió fue otra vez aquella presión en los labios, esta vez más delicada por parte de Iwaizumi, Tōru era un caos, su cuerpo se puso rígido, sintió que su rostro se convertía en un tomate de lo rojos que debería estar pero no se alejó, trato de corresponder con movimientos torpes.

Ambos chicos se separaron con la visibilidad de la sorpresa impregnada en sus rostros y los ojos demasiado abiertos.

— Y-yo… Idiota.

— ¿Es lo… único que sabes decir i-iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi aquella tarde lo empujo, dándole la espalda, metiéndose al interior de su casa con pasos largos y un fuerte golpe cuando azoto la puerta. Oikawa por su parte se cubrió el rostro mortificado, con el corazón martilleándole sin descanso. Repitiendo la acción de su amigo, corrió a su habitación para cubrirse bajo las mantas de su cama.

Había besado a su mejor amigo y su amigo lo volvió a besar segundos después.

Recordaba ese suceso como el que cambio su vida, como al día siguiente ninguno de los dos comentó nada al respeto e hicieron como si nada, pero cada tarde al regresar de los entrenamientos ellos volvían a besarse otra vez.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas, Toru?

— En nuestro primer beso, Iwa-chan ¿lo recuerdas?

Iwaizumi rodó los ojos riéndose, asintió agachándose hasta la altura de Oikawa que se encontraba frente al computador trabajando, se acercó al rostro del chico de sonrisa brillante depositando un cálido beso llenos de recuerdos sobre los de este.

— Recuerdo que te ponías rojo y no podía dejar de besarte cuando te veía así, aún sigues sonrojándote.

Oikawa se quitó los lentes riéndose en una suave carcajada, no importaba los años que hubieron pasado de aquellos días donde descubrieron que se gustaban, en lo que todo era tan nuevo que no podían decirlo con palabras y las acciones muchas veces eran más efectivas.

Que su Iwa-chan lo recordara igual que él, lo hacía un recuerdo aún más feliz.


	5. Alcohol

El pequeño apartamento estaba abarrotado de gente, lo que sería una pequeña reunión entre amigos se convirtió en una fiesta con casi treinta persona en un depto de apenas dos ambientes, Matsukawa luego de terminas el último examen del semestre insistió en que debían divertirse un poco para celebrar la finalización de los fatídicos exámenes que a más de uno hicieron llorar. Hanamaki estuvo de acuerdo, las veces que el castaño rechazaba las invitaciones del otro chico eran contadas con los dedos, Oikawa por su parte también acepto, Iwaizumi le toco aceptar luego de que aquel trío de descerebrados que mantenía como amigos lo obligaron e insistieron hasta el cansancio.

Entonces ahí se encontraba en un rincón con un vaso descartable lleno de cerveza bebiendo en pequeños sorbos, la intención no era embriagarse, la intención que Iwaizumi tenía era huir de aquel lugar. La batalla fue cruelmente derrotada múltiples de veces, Oikawa no lo dejaba por ningún momento, según el chico de cabellos castaños eran órdenes de Hanamaki y Matsukawa, y Oikawa Tōru siempre hacia bien su parte del papel.

Pero ahora que no veía por ninguna parte al parlanchín empedernido; era la oportunidad perfecta, bebió lo que quedaba del líquido con alcohol y dejo el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa ratona que la sala mantenía. Se escabullo entre el flujo de gente, sintiendo algunos empujones. Maldito sea Matusukawa, era había sido una pésima idea. Al llegar a la puerta e intentar abrirla esta no se abría ¿acaso estaba con llave? ¿Y si alguien querría salir de ahí?

— ¿Acaso piensas escapar, Iwa-chan?

Aquella voz cantarina llego como una melodía empalagosa a sus oídos, Iwaizumi se estremeció girando.

— Estas ebrio, Oikawa.

— Prefiero llamarlo achispado.

El castaño que era unos centímetros más alto que él, le tomo de las manos arrastrándolo, Iwaizumi podría escaparse ¿pero a dónde? El departamento era diminuto, no podría esconderse en ningún lugar y la habitación (segundo dicho del dueño de casa) estaba prohibida, al parecer no para Oikawa que del bolsillo saco una llave abriendo la puerta del único dormitorio, los empujo a ambos dentro y sin tiempo de preguntar qué diablos hacían en la habitación de Matsukawa, su boca fue captura por los labios ajenos de manera burda, a tropezones sentía como lo empujaba a la cama en la cual cayo como bolsa, rodeando el cuerpo de Oikawa para que no saliera disparado hacia cualquier lado.

— Oikawa, para… así no.

— Iwa-chaaa, ha pasado tiempo.

Hajime maldijo para sus adentros, un Oikawa Tōru con alcohol encima era difícil de tratar, más difícil aun cuando se ponía cargoso y empezaba meterle mano por todos lados, Iwaizumi no tendría problema si estuvieran en el departamento que ambos compartían, pero ahí en donde estaban ahora no era el lugar apropiado, aparte que alguien podría entrar, si sus amigos los veían se armaría un escándalo y jodido sea Oikawa y sus manos intrusas que ahora las sentía bajo su remera.

— Oikawa… Hey, Tōru, para un poco. —sus labios fueron mordidos, Hajime se rio tomando el pequeño rostro entre sus manos deteniéndolo. — Aquí no, y estas pasado de copas aunque no lo quieras admitir, recostémonos un poco, sí.

— Pero Iwa-chan…

Iwaizumi negó acomodándose en la cama, detuvo las manos del chico que apestaba a alcohol tratando de treparse encima suyo, Hajime suspiro tratando de mantener la paciencia, una virtud con la cual no fue bendecido. Acaricio los cabellos castaños del chico que mantenía amarrado entre sus brazos, en el afán de tranquilizarlo y desistiera de la ridiculez que trataba de proponer.

Los parpados de Iwaizumi cedieron cuando se percató que Oikawa dormía profundamente, aquello era demasiado común, el joven presumido tenía poca tolerancia al alcohol, lo que hacía que terminara durmiendo a penas su cuerpo se sintiera en la comodidad de cualquier mullido lugar.

— Iwa-chan…

Hajime abrió los ojos somnolientos, desvió la vista teniendo el privilegio de apreciar a un Oikawa Tōru con un pequeño puchero (que no perdió oportunidad de besar) en sus labios, acurrucado en su hombro mientras dormía murmurando cosas inentendibles, repitiendo su nombre algunas veces, sonriendo de momento como si lo que soñara fuera algo agradable.

Lástima que no sabía dónde dejo el teléfono móvil, aquella vista era digna de fotografía.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	6. Áspero

El bolso deportivo cayó en el suelo, al costado de la cama en un ruido seco. Prosiguió la chamarra y luego la remera levemente sudada. Con cuidado Oikawa se dejó caer en la cama, apretó los dientes cuando el sordo dolor hizo eco en él, como la rutina era dicha tomó el almohadón a su costado acomodándolo bajo su rodilla mala. El dolor no existía, Oikawa lo sabía más que nadie, pero la incomodidad seguía ahí intacta.

Los entrenamientos no existían, hacia un mes que no asistía a ellos, al terminar las clases se dirigía semanalmente al fisioterapeuta, debía hacer ejercicios rutinariamente para volver a estar en forma; extrañaba jugar.

Soltando un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos llevándose los brazos debajo de la cabeza, en su tercer año y le pasa aquello, debía ser una broma maldita del destino.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando a la vista la cabellera puntiaguda de Iwaizumi Hajime, el chico de baja estatura lo estudió con una mirada vaga antes de meterse de lleno dentro de aquellas cuatros paredes.

— ¿Cómo ha ido la práctica?

— Normal ¿te duele?

Oikawa negó con la cabeza, su compañero de juego se sentó al costado de su cama hundiendo el colchón a su paso, Hajime depósito la mano sobre la rodilla vendada que estaba a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

— ¿Te fue bien?

— Normal, pero ya no duele, solo debo seguir con los ejercicios un poco más.

Hajime descubrió la rodilla ajena, dejándola libre de cualquier tela blanca. Tōru se mantuvo apacible, manteniendo la vista sobre aquel chico que conocía de la infancia, que podía ser agresivo y tosco, pero en momento cuando estaban los dos solos sin nadie que los mirara o estudiara, Iwaizumi Hajime se convertía en alguien dulce, aquella faceta que pocas veces mostraba y que Oikawa disfrutaba.

— Iwa-chan.

Las palabras del castaño salieron con un suave canturreo, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, sonrió sintiendo un calor inundar su rostro. Hajime deposito un beso sobre su rodilla, no faltaba un día en que Iwaizumi no hiciera aquella acción, el pecho de Oikawa se apretó causándole dolor y aquella lágrima traicionera no se hizo esperar al caer sobre su mejilla.

— Idiota, no llores.

El tosco Iwaizumi volvía en él, el dedo calloso de su compañero rozó su piel dejándole sentir la aspereza de este, Oikawa estiró los brazos hacia el moreno y este no perdió tiempo en corresponder a aquello, acercando su rostro al ajeno dejando que ambas narices se rozaran.

— No lloraré si me das un beso, Iwa-chan.

Hajime suspiró, pero sonrió. Lo siguiente que sintió Oikawa fue la calidez de aquellos labios que daban sentido a su vida, se aferró a la espalda de Iwaizumi antes de quejarse cuando este cayó sobre su pierna.

— Ya ves, idiota.

Tōru soltó una risita, Iwa-chan sin duda hacia que las preocupaciones pasaran a un segundo plano. 


	7. Acalorado

El lugar era estrecho demasiado para su gusto, se encontraba apretujado contra la pared del cubículo y Hajime encima de él besándole el cuello.

Ni siquiera sabía con exactitud cómo ocurrió aquello, estaban en los vestuarios cambiándose luego del entrenamiento de vóley; Hanamaki fue el último en irse, después de que su compañero cerrara la puerta Iwaizumi decidió acorralarlo contra pared del vestuario procediendo a que sería buena idea encerrarlos a ambos en uno de los cubículos.

Las manos de Hajime se colaban con desesperación dentro de su playera, las callosas manos se sentían ásperas contra su piel. Oikawa suspiro mordiéndose el labio, reprimiendo los jadeos que salían de su boca. Él realmente tenía la idea de detener a Iwaizumi, si tan solo el moreno le diera un poco de tiempo para procesar la situación, pero no; Hajime no le daba tregua.

— Iwa-chan… alguien podría entrar. —pronunció cada palabra en bajos susurros, mantenía los ojos cerrados sin poder evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera con cada roce entre ambos­— Iwa… ah.

El calor hacía eco dentro de Tōru, su parte lógica le decía que debía parar la situación, que el entrenamiento hubiera terminado y sus compañeros ya se hubieran ido no significaba que estaban solos en la escuela, la parte que estaba extasiada disfrutando cada caricia y cada beso por parte de Iwaizumi le decía que a la mierda todo.

— Espera, creo que escuche la puerta.

El castaño hizo fuerza empujando a Hajime, este suspiró frotándose el rostro. Segundos después sintió los brazos fuertes del más bajo rodearle la cintura en un abrazo, empujando el cuerpo de Oikawa contra el suyo, depositando un beso en su nuca.

— No hay nadie, los chicos se fueron.

— Te digo que escuche algo, Iwa-chan.

La risa de Oikawa se escuchó en el reducido espacio, girando el rostro sonrió a Hajime que fruncía el ceño sin estar muy feliz de haber sido interrumpido. El armador apoyo el dedo índice en aquella arruga de la frente estirándola.

— Te saldrán arrugas, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi gruño abriendo la puerta, sin dejar de sostener al alto con sus brazos, no lo diría en voz alta pero las colocaciones de Oikawa aquella tarde habían sido perfectas, que Iwaizumi estaba más que complacido de poder rematarlos.

— No hay nadie ¿ves? y no me importa si me salen arrugas, idiota.

.

.

Hanamaki maldijo cuando no encontró por ninguno de sus bolsillos del bolso deportivo el teléfono móvil, sujetando el brazo de Matsukawa le pidió que lo esperaba, que debía volver a los vestuarios. Agitó las piernas corriendo la cuadra de distancia que ya había recorrido, por aquellas horas la escuela estaba desolada, algún que otro alumno partía a su casa como él, después de terminar con las actividades del club escolar.

Tomó una respiración empujando la puerta del vestuario, a primera vista se topó con los bolsos de Iwaizumi y Oikawa ¿ellos aún no se habían ido? El teléfono móvil se encontraba en el suelo, debajo de los asientos. Agachándose a recuperarlo escuchó unos murmullos, Hanamaki frunció el ceño acercándose al área de los baños.

Tan pronto como distinguió las voces de aquellos murmullos, salió deprisa de los vestuarios con el rostro sonrojado.

Diablos.


	8. Café

La lengua se le trabo al momento de ordenar el café frente al chico guapo delante de suyo, Hajime quiso que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara cuando antes de pronunciar las palabras un corto tartamudeo brotó de sus labios.

— ¿Va a ordenar algo? ¿Se encuentra bien?

El chico de ojos grandes y cabellos castaño frunció el ceño mirándolo con preocupación.

— S-sí. Un latte por favor.

— ¿Algo más?

Hajime negó con la cabeza embobado, el cajero le sonrió entregándole el ticket y el vuelto de lo que había pagado por el café. Iwaizumi chocó con la persona de atrás cuando quiso salir de la fila e ir al mostrador donde recibiría el pedido en cuestión.

¿Acaso el amor a primera vista si existía?

Después de aquel día, cada vez de que salía de la universidad, pasaba por aquella cafetería que no hacía muchas semanas había hecho su apertura. Hajime no solía tomar café en demasía, tal vez dos o tres veces por semana.

Hanamaki y Matsukawa lo acompañaban aquella tarde, el par de chicos enamorados se reían a su lado y Hajime solo rodo los ojos. Empujó la puerta escuchando el sonido de la campanilla sonar, Oikawa; como decía con letras grande el gafete que este tenía prendido a su uniforme, alzó la cabeza brindándole aquella sonrisa deslumbrante, el chico agito un poco sus cabellos castaños saludándolo con una leve agitación con los dedos.

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre, Iwa-chan?

Hanamaki que estaba a su lado lo miró riéndose. Hajime se hizo el tonto sin notar la mirada que este le daba, Oikawa al contrario de él, era demasiado sociable y después de verlo todas las tardes de la semana pasar por la cafetería le preguntó su nombre objetando que debía ser amigo de un cliente tan habitual como él.

Después de eso, el castaño llegó a la conclusión que debía darle un apodo: Iwa-chan. Así es como Oikawa Tōru lo llamaba.

— Aquí tienes.

Oikawa le devolvió el cambio, y lo despidió pasando a atender a sus dos amigos que estaban tras suyos.

Iwaizumi suspiro, tenía la intención de invitarlo a salir o pedirle su número, pero era cobarde y no daba aquel paso. Sacó la billetera para guardar los billetes que le sobraron, un papel blanco destacó de todos aquellos colores y lo tomo. Las esquinas de su boca se contrajeron en una sonrisa al leer la nota.

_“Iwa-chan, guarda mi número”_

Hajime alzó el rostro dejando la vista fija en aquel chico que tecleaba frente a una pantalla tomando el pedido de Hanamaki y Matsukawa; que seguramente no se decidían. Oikawa lo miro de reojo reprimiendo una sonrisa. Iwaizumi suspiro, agradeciendo a la joven que puso frente suyo un vaso descartable entregando asi el pedido.

Vaya, así que al fin tendría una cita con Oikawa.

— Quita esa cara de idiota, Iwa-chan.

La voz burlona de Matsukawa se escuchó detrás de él, ignorándola por completo se rio con satisfacción. 


	9. Me quiere, no me quiere

El sol golpeaba en lo alto brindando aquellos rayos de luz que a uno le daban tanto calor en pleno verano. Oikawa soltó un suspiro lento sentándose sobre el césped, bajo la copa del árbol que había en el patio de la escuela, su frente estaba llena de sudoración, algo de sombra y aire fresco era lo único que necesitaba.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el verde descansado, no diría que odiaba la secundaria, pero estudiar no era para nada su hobbie favorito, preferiría estar con una pelota de vóley y jugar sin descanso, una sonrisa brotó de su rostro, después de clases había entrenamiento, sin dudas aquella eran sus horas favoritas, sobre todo porque estaba con Hajime.

Estirando el brazo sobre su cabeza, sintió con la palma que había aplastado algo, moviéndose un poco observo que era una pequeña flor, sonriendo de lo bella que esta era la arrancó tocando con delicadeza los pétalos violetas de esta.

— Uhm…

Oikawa hizo una mueca riéndose un poco, lo que estaba por hacer era algo que haría un niño de cinco años, pero que importaba estaba alejado de todos y aburrido. Arrancó el primer pétalo empezando con un _“me quiere”_ prosigo con la misma acción esta vez le tocó decir _“No me quiere.”_

Los pétalos fueron arrancados uno tras otro, le daba algo de pena dejar a la flor toda marchita pero que más daba, no creía que dañaría el sistema ecológico o algo así.

— ¡Me quiere!

— ¿Quién te quiere idiota?

Tōru alzó el rostro sorprendido ante la aparición de su mejor amigo, sonriendo se levantó de un salto lanzándose sobre los brazos de Iwaizumi que sin el previo aviso tropezó cayendo sobre el césped. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa empujó al idiota de su amigo que sonreía como si algo extraordinario le hubiera pasado.

— ¿Y a ti que mosca te pico, ah?

— La flor dice que me quieres, Iwa-chan.

— ¿Ah?

El pelinegro frunció el ceño sin entender de qué rayos hablaba Oikawa.

— ¿De qué diablos me estás hablando?

— La flor, Iwa-chan, ten.

El setter le paso la flor desflorada a su amigo que la recibió mirando la miseria en la que había quedado esta, frunció mas el ceño sintiendo luego como un dedo estiraba su frente y escuchando la típica frase de “ _Te arrugaras, Iwa-chan”_ entonces lo entendió.

— Eres ridículo ¿lo sabías?

— ¿Tú me quieres, Iwa-chan?

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Y claro que no te quiero!

Hajime se levantó sintiendo todos los colores subirse por su cuello hasta que sus mejillas estaban caliente, le dio la espalda a su amigo yéndose con grandes zancadas, lejos del rarito de Oikawa.

— ¡Iwa-chaaan!

— ¡Que te calles!

Oikawa suspiro persiguiendo a su amigo, lo obligaría a decirle que lo quería. La flor no se equivocaría ¿no? 


	10. Beso indirecto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que han leído esta bobada.   
> Este es el final de estos drabbles. <3

Maldición, él solo no podría apartar la mirada de Oikawa.

Iwaizumi cerró los ojos dándole la espalda al nombrado, suspirando el del dobladillo de la remera de entrenamiento secándose las gotas de sudor con ella, el repaso sin cuidado alguno sobre todo su rostro hasta que tenía que estar sin rastro de sudoración.

El chirrido de las zapatillas quedaba opacado por la cantarina voz del colocador que se parloteando con Hanamaki, era algo sin sentido; Iwaizumi lo sabía ¿extraterrestre? ¿Quién creía en ellos? Rodó los ojos agachándose para recoger el balón que estaba junto a sus pies, tomándolo con las manos lo rodó colocándose frente a la roja, en la línea trasera que daba el límite a la cancha, lanzando la pelota al aire la empujo con la palma empezando a practicar saques.

Las preliminares para el nacional estaban cada vez más cerca, por lo que los entrenamientos eran cada vez más intensos y por largas horas. Oikawa debería estar practicando también, de todos en el equipo era el más exacerbado a la hora del vóley, solo que hoy tenía algo distraído ¿tal vez le dolía la rodilla? Sabía por dichos de su amigo que estaba más que recuperado, Iwaizumi era consciente de las lesiones que eran problemáticas si estaban mal curadas. Kindaichi el chico de primero se le acercó preguntándole algunas cosas con respecto a los bloques, Iwaizumi con paciencia y como el senpai que era suspiro explicando varias jugadas.

Las últimas horas de entrenamiento pasaron con rapidez, el entrenador los había juntado para una reunión de equipo, cuando este fue ordenando a una voz viva que descansaran correctamente todo se quedará luego en un círculo bromeando un poco, Oikawa era el centro de atención con acciones que hizo gracia a sus compañeros, Iwaizumi solo quería golpearlo por ser tan ridículamente lindo cuando se colocaba como un payaso.

Oikawa reía encantador, repaso los dedos por el fleco rebelde del frente para luego tomar una botella y beber de ella.

\- ¿Alguien quiere un poco?

El castaño hablo con voz fuerte agitando un poco la botella, dando un sentido que hizo referencia a aquello.

Kumini asintió estirando la mano, pero antes de que el joven de primero llegue a tomarla, Iwaizumi se apresuró a envolver la mano alrededor del plástico para llamar la atención de todos. Hajime se maldijo haciéndose el desentendido, Kumini se encogió tomando otra botella e Iwaizumi se llevó el objeto plástico a la boca bebiendo un largo trago.

Oikawa que experimentó la escena, se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no reír. Cuando el equipo comenzó a ir a los vestidores, el castaño se colgó del cuello del pelinegro con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

\- Iwa-chaaan. Si querías un beso solo debes pedirlo, pero lo del beso indirecto es divertido.

Iwaizumi enrojeció sintiendo los labios del alto sobre su mejilla que escapó luego soltando una risotada.

Idiota 


End file.
